


Restless

by Anonymous



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: First part from Shindou's pov, Gamma remue trop et évidemment pour dormir c'est problématique, Gen, Lots of liberties taken regarding canon, Second part from Gamma's pov, Set before the first Ragnarok match, bed sharing, but everything is in 3rd person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Partager un lit à trois, quand aucun ne s'apprécie vraiment, c'est plutôt compliqué.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot sans prétention pour pallier à mon writer block ! C'est également ma première fic en français depuis au moins 4 ans alors pardon pour le style un peu maladroit et les éventuelles fautes ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ♥  
> (btw je sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune raison plausible qu'ils doivent partager un lit mais depuis quand les fanfics doivent elles être réalistes et logiques ? :p )

À sa gauche, il sentit Gamma remuer et la couverture partir. Le soupir ennuyé qu'Alpha laissa échapper reflétait parfaitement ses propres sentiments.

Takuto regrettait presque de ne pas avoir refusé le poste de capitaine. Presque.

Les trois capitaines du Protocol Omega étaient constamment en train de se chamailler durant les entraînements et lorsqu'il y avait un semblant de cohésion, c'était généralement parce que deux d'entre eux charriaient le troisième. Et c'était sans compter sur leurs coéquipiers respectifs qui se rajoutaient souvent dans les disputes.

Alors quand enfin il était l'heure d'aller dormir, Takuto avait espéré que cela signifierait enfin un peu de calme. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils éteignent la lumière, ça l'avait été.

Les arrangements pour dormir avaient été faits par les coachs et, comme ceux-ci avaient spécifié, 'pour faciliter la cohésion entre les membres des différentes équipes'. Takuto était plutôt d'avis que les coachs voulaient juste les torturer un peu plus, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça à voix haute.

« Gamma. »

La voix d'Alpha était toujours aussi monotone et si ce n'était pour le soupir de juste avant, Takuto aurait pu croire qu'il ne ressentait vraiment rien. Gamma se retourna à nouveau, vraisemblablement pour être face à lui.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de dormir ?

\- Il se trouve que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

\- Et donc ? En quoi c'est mon problème ? »

Takuto soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

Faire dormir les deux capitaines du Protocol Omega dans la même chambre était déjà une idée qui semblait ridicule en soi. Les faire dormir dans le même lit, aussi grand fût-il, était décidément l'idée la plus grotesque au monde. Le fait que Takuto devait dormir avec eux était juste du sadisme pur, il en était certain.

« Gamma, ce qu'Alpha essaye de te dire, c'est que tu prends toute la couverture pour toi et que tu bouges trop.

\- Toujours pas mon problème. Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ailleurs si mes habitudes ne vous plaisent pas. »

Takuto se releva et ralluma la lumière d'un claquement de main. Gamma geignit et Takuto était presque certain que l'insulte qu'il lança ne visait pas que la lumière. Un coup d’œil vers Alpha lui montra qu'il était également mécontent, bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi vocal pour exprimer cela.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça, _Captain,_ pesta Gamma.

\- Si je veux être sûr que tu m'écoutes, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Écoute, aucun d'entre nous ne veut être là et préférerait avoir sa propre chambre ou même juste son propre lit. Mais en attendant, les coachs nous ont demandé de suivre les placements qu'ils nous ont donné et on ne peut pas faire autrement.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils dorment chacun de leur côté, eux. Ils ne sauraient même pas qu'on a échangé les places. Et quand bien même, Mr. Toudou comprendrait sans doute. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais dormir avec des gens comme vous. » conclut Gamma. Il éteignit la lumière avant de se retourner à nouveau, la couverture enroulée autour de lui.

Takuto plissa les yeux, lançant un regard méchant dans la direction de Gamma bien que la noirceur de la pièce ne lui permit pas de le voir.

Un bruit de frottement suivi du son sec d'une tape sur la main lui fit deviner qu'Alpha avait tenté de récupérer la couverture sans succès. Il soupira. La nuit serait très longue s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour régler la situation rapidement.

Il inspira profondément, puis sortit du lit. Il entendit Gamma se tourner à nouveau, sans doute pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il faisait ; mais puisque Gamma ne demanda rien, Takuto ne s'expliqua pas.

Il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle qu'il savait être commune à tous et où il trouverait sans aucun doute les trois coachs. Il était encore assez tôt et les adultes avaient beaucoup de choses à régler en dehors des matchs à prévoir.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle commune et entra lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Les coachs Kidou et Toudou le regardèrent d'un air plutôt sévère (même si dans le cas du coach Kidou, c'était surtout dû à ses lunettes) et Gouenji lui offrit un regard légèrement surpris.

« Oui, Shindou ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Désolé de vous déranger si tardivement. J'aurais besoin de quelque chose... »

* * *

 

Seul dans la chambre avec Alpha, Gamma n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à essayer de dormir. Comment le capitaine de Raimon osait-il le laisser avec Alpha comme ça ? Juste après lui avoir fait tout un discours sur ce que les coachs avaient ordonné à propos de l'agencement des chambrées, en plus ! Quel hypocrite !

Assis au milieu du matelas, il frappa des mains pour rallumer la lumière (au plus grand dam d'Alpha, ce qui n'était pas sans satisfaire Gamma).

« Gamma. Éteins la lumière.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Alpha. Surtout maintenant que le 'capitaine' nous a laissé en plan. Quel toupet ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti comme ça sans rien dire, alors qu'il était presque plus ennuyant que toi. Si quelqu'un doit s'en aller pour trouver une chambre vide ici, c'est bien moi !

\- Rien ne t'en empêche. »

Gamma fit claquer sa langue, vexé. Comment Alpha osait-il lui parler ainsi ?

Il s'apprêtait à faire entendre à Alpha sa façon de voir les choses lorsque des pas dans le couloir l'arrêtèrent. Il y avait deux personnes, de ce qu'il pouvait deviner. Sans doute le capitaine des Raimon qui revenait accompagné de Mr. Toudou. Gamma grimaça et éteignit les lumières rapidement avant de se rallonger. Songeant qu'il était préférable que Mr. Toudou ne vît pas qu'il prenait la couverture pour lui tout seul (il pourrait toujours la reprendre après), il se démêla de celle-ci et lança à la va-vite un côté sur Alpha qui s'y agrippa tout de suite.

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, la lumière ne fut pas allumée et la voix de Mr. Toudou ne fut pas celle qu'il entendit.

Shindou revint sur le lit et s'y assit. Gamma sentit le lit s'affaisser sous son poids mais remarqua aussi un autre poids, plus léger, qui lui tombait en partie dessus.

« Gamma, Alpha, relevez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Alpha soupira à nouveau mais écouta tout de même la demande de Shindou, probablement dans l'espoir que tout cela se termine rapidement pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Gamma se redressa lui aussi, prêt à râler avec le capitaine de Raimon. Mais celui-ci ralluma la lumière et Gamma put voir que le poids qui touchait ses jambes se révéla être une couverture supplémentaire.

« Échange de place avec moi, Gamma. Tu peux prendre la couverture-là et Alpha et moi partagerons l'autre. Enfin, si cela te convient aussi, Alpha.

\- Cela me paraît convenable.

\- Bien. Gamma ? »

Gamma, un peu surpris par la tournure des événements ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis quand il reprit ses esprits, il hocha simplement la tête en faisant la moue. Il se déplaça vers le bord du lit et attendit que Shindou s'installa entre lui et Alpha avant de se rallonger. La couverture enroulée autour de lui et dos aux deux autres, il se sentit relaxer. Alpha et Shindou semblèrent s'accommoder rapidement de la nouvelle situation et la chambre fut complètement silencieuse dès que chacun prit sa position.

Peut-être que la solution n'était toujours pas la meilleure. Mais, Gamma songea en sentant ses paupières se fermer pour de bon cette fois-ci, peut-être était-elle celle qu'il leur fallait pour le moment.

Le capitaine de Raimon était plein de ressources, il semblait.


End file.
